The present invention generally relates to devices for controlling dust and other particulates generated from agitation of the ground or other soil bearing surfaces. In particular, a mountable apparatus for use in combination with agricultural and/or soil working machinery is disclosed. The apparatus and the method are applied to the problems presented by air particulates, to reduce dust generated by agricultural and soil working machinery. The general mechanism employed by the apparatus is to wet the airborne dust particles with mist.
Dust generation by agricultural and construction machinery is a known problem, particularly in and areas. To name just a few problems caused by dust generation, dust particles result in air pollution, water pollution, soil loss, human and animal health problems, and potentially hazardous reductions in visibility. In addition, the dust can adversely impact the health of various plants. In an effort to reduce dust production, some air pollution control districts impose speed limitations on farm machinery or otherwise impose different dust control measures.
One method of controlling dust is by applying water to the ground surface, or by applying water mist to the dust particles. A number of different devices are known for using water mist for dust reduction in industrial activities. Examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,371,477; 5,219,208; and 5,803,955. However, these devices are typically stationary devices used primarily for mining and material transfer operations.
It is also know to use irrigation for dust control in agricultural and construction activities. The typical form of irrigation is to sprinkle the ground surface with water until the surface is wet. The water confines and settles the dust for a temporary period of time.